Face Down
by LalaEveryDay
Summary: One-Shot Companion to Too Beautiful, told from Eddie's point of view. Rated T. Based off the song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.


**Hey! So, gonna keep this message short. Basically just a one-shot companion to Too Beautiful, based off of Eddie's point of view. It is a song-fic to the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Enjoy! Also, I am planning a one-shot to Love the Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna, from Loren's POV, so keep your eyes peeled(: Note: I will be skipping some lines in the song, so don't get mad. One last thing, this is pre-Hollyn's death.**

_**Disclaimer: Sigh. These are getting annoying. I own nothing but OC's and plot, so please don't take.**_

_**Dedication: To Vintage Apocalypse. You are incredible. Without you, this wouldn't exist, so thank you so so so much for being amazing(:**_

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never going to happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

Three years ago, I never saw myself in this situation. With a wonderful girlfriend who loves me, and a broken ex-girlfriend who I'm in love with and who gets hit by her good-for-nothing boyfriend who she loves.

Confused? So am I.

But the whole thing just makes me so mad. Like I want to hold her(her being Loren, my ex) and protect her from him. I've always hated seeing her in make-up, because honestly, she's to beautiful to even never wear any. When we were together, I used to scold her when she did because it was so unnecessary. But now, her face is covered in it. Like a mask, almost. But it's not to hide the imaginary imperfections like it used to be. No, it's to hide the bruises that that _thing_ gave to her.

I read an article once on why people who are in relationships like hers a while back. It said that the only reason they stay is because they think every time is the last, and that things will return to normal again. The thing is, I know who she is. Loren is determined, and stubborn, but not by any means stupid. She is brave, even though most people see it as weak for her to stay with him and not just leave.

All of these things, though... they make Loren, Loren.

_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now,_

_As she falls to the ground?_

Part of me just wants to kill him. Rory. I just want him to die, because he hurts such a wonderful, beautiful, damn close to perfect girl like Loren. But the other part wants to ask him what the hell his wrong with him to lay his hands on her. What does he gain from hitting her? Is it power, what? Does he feel like a better person when she sits, close to dead, in a corner, trying to protect herself from getting hit again?

If he finds enjoyment in that, then he deserves to go straight to Hell. Actually, he's damned anyways.

_Well, I'll tell you my friend,_

_One day this worlds going to end,_

_As your lies crumble down,_

_A new life she has found._

I'm just waiting for Loren to finally realize how awful this really is, and how sick and twisted Rory actually was. I'm just waiting for his lies to break just like he breaks Loren. And then, she can be free again, and stop having to hide.

_Face down in the dirt,_

_She says "This doesn't hurt."_

Trying to convince Loren of something though is like trying to convince a pebble to grow into a boulder. But I'll never give up on her. I'll forever think back to that horrible day at the funeral, when I first saw the hand-shape bruise, if I ever got discouraged.

How does he leave her, though, so broken and weak? How can he live with himself while she lies face down in the dirt and claiming she's fine? She says it's worth the pain. She says it doesn't hurt. But I know her better than he ever will, and I know I will do whatever it takes to protect her.

_She says "I've finally had enough."_

I'm anxiously awaiting for Loren to come to her senses and call the police. But until them, I will watch over her, and protect her at all costs as best as I can. She has the power and the words to stand up to him and leave. So, when will she finally say that she's had enough of this bullshit? When will she finally tell him that she's to good for him?

I'm hoping it's soon, because she needs to get out of there. You may ask why I care so much like she does, but I'll stay vague. But the real reason? It's because, no matter how many times I may deny it, I am in love with Loren Tate, and I always will be.

**Please review(:**


End file.
